User blog:Zellaus/Ben 10 Vs Touma Tsukinami
This is Episode 6 of Zelllaus Death Battles. This is uploaded on August 30th and probably will be finished on August 31st or September 1st edit: came back to these after some months Mage: Magic Magic watches of power. BoomBall: And this two teenagers own some nice magic watches! Mage: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson owner of the Omnitrix! BoomBall: Touma Tsukinami owner of the Yokai Watch Ogre! Mage: we anylaze there weapon, armor and skills to see who would win in death battle! Ben 10 Music(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV8hGLtwvzQ) Mage: when it was summer vacation and he was with his Grandpa, Grandpa Max BoomBall: A Rock crashed to where they where staying for a night, contained a alien transformation watch, called the omnitrix! It lets him turn into any species from planet to planet. Mage: the Heatblastfirst Alien he ever turned into was Heatblast! A Pyronite from the planet of pyros, a creature made of fire, and can use fire! BoomBall: after that he had to deal with alien robots sent by a tentacle dude from space. Did some stuff around that time, and became a World round hero to the galaxy! Mage: There are many people that helped him along his journey as a hero. BoomBall: Like his cousin Gwen, his best friend Kevin. And his Plumber partner Rook! Mage: by the way, the plumbers are like a alien police force. BoomBall: the Omnitrix holds more then 10 aliens! It actually holds 1,000,912 Aliens! Woah, that is a lot! Too many to design! Mage: some of his most known ones are his first 10 were, Xlr8,Upgrade,diamond head,ripjaws,stinkfly,ghostfreak. BoomBall: eh, ghostfreak. He sucks. mage: and Heatblast! But there are so many, there not easy enough to explain. So let's just move on to Touma Touma Tsukinami Mage: Touma began as a simple teenager. With parents that weren't around much and be bullied by others. But then. The onimaro used that to there advantage and turnt him to the dark side. BoomBall: they give him the Kigan Gear. So for awhile! He was pretty much evil! Until the power of friendship turnt him good and he gained the Yo-kai watch Orge! Mage: actually it was originally called the orge seal orb mirror. But lord Emma changed its name. It was built from the remains of the kigan gear. Unlike other yokai watches. It does not need medals. It allows him to transform into four differnt Gemma yokai! But besides them. He can also transform into Kenbumagin yokai by putting a little sword in the watch. His main man is Fudou Myouou! Here is a list of the forms of the yo-kai watch orge. Music(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dzJSrJ4IoaE) the 4 Genma!: Goemon, the red one and violent one. Omatsu,the girl and yellow one that's also the healer! Yoshitune, the musical one who has a katana! He is also the green one! Benkei, the tough and fat one who is also the blue one! The kenbumajin: Fudou Myouou and Fudou Myouou Ten, two differnt forms. Suzaku,Genbu,Ashura and Byakko BoomBall: Touma and Ben 10. I wonder how this fight will go? Mage: well let's find out! Intermission Mage: We have anylase there weapons armor and skills. BoomBall: Now it's time for a Death Battle!!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Ben walking down the street when Touma in Goemon form be launched into Ben. Goemon: Fight me small child! Ben got up and stayed to Goemon calm down and thought about how his gotta knock out this aggressive alien. FIGHT! Ben hits his watch and turns into atomix and uses atomic punch on Goemon launching him backwards. Goemon laughs and is desummoned. Touma then changes into Yoshitune. Yoshitune rushes at Atomix and hits him with his katana and he blocks. Ben 10: you also have a omnitrix!? Yoshitune: what is this omnitrix you speak of? Ben 10: don't play dumb! He then grabs Yoshitune and throws him. Atomix then changes to Terraspin and starts hovering and launches at Yoshitune. Hitting him in the gut which launches him into the sky. Terraspin then changes to Jetray and flys up. Yoshitune changes back to Touma and he inserts Genbu's key and transforms into him. Once jetray got there he hit him with the axe and launched him backwards. Jetray then turns into NRG and NRG breaks out of his suit and shoots a blast at Genbu that hits. Genbu and NRG then exchange blows for awhile until Ben transforms into Alien X! Touma then lands on the ground and turns back to Touma and inserts Fodou Myouou Tens sword. And is know fodou Myouou Ten. Alien X floats in the sky while Ben argues with his personality Ben 10: we gotta beat this guy! Beliicus: I don't know if I want to. Ben 10: if I die! You guys die to! Serena: he makes a good point Bellicus! Bellicus: fine! Myouou Ten was busy knocking Alien X around while he was arguing in his head. He then is grabbed by alien x and thrown to the ground! Alien X then Creates a giant Energy Bomb and throws it! Fudou Myouou Ten chopped the giant energy bomb straight threw and his sword made connect with Alien ax's Fist. Which creates a explosion Equal to a small Big Bang! Which breaks Myouou'sword and made Myouou's body shatter apart and dissolve! K.O Alien X lands on the ground and turns back into Ben looking away from the screen. Aftermath Mage: The reason Touma lost was because of Alien X's omnipotence. BoomBall: in comparison to a red elf. It was a easy guess. Mage: So Ben was able to win cause of this facts! A image comes up and it says WINNER:BEN TEN Episode 7 will be Oscar from Toon sandwich Vs Saitama from One Punch Man! Category:Blog posts